


Part Of Their World

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Series: Without a Word [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Blushing, Confessions, Crushes, Cute, Deaf Character, Dialogue Heavy, Disability, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Kinda, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mentioned Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Multi, Muteness, Not Beta Read, a lot of talk about cheek kisses, but it's not, hard of hearing character, i just- i love them so much, sorry - Freeform, the summary makes it seem like it's from hyuck's pov, they're so soft ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: Months after their first meeting, Donghyuck took Mark to meet his friends and, coincidentally, got a chance to meet one of Mark's friends too. Hendery couldn't keep his mouth shut, giving Donghyuck the final push to tell Mark how he felt.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Without a Word [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Part Of Their World

**Author's Note:**

> This could be read without reading the first piece but for better context and more fluff, I would recommend reading the first piece first and then come back here.
> 
> I needed three and a half months to finish this because at times I'd be motivated to write, proceed to write one sentence and then not look at it for another two weeks. This is also longer than I though it would be, there might be some inconsistencies in my writing.
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

Mark and Donghyuck met whenever the both of them had enough time and when they didn't, they texted. Sometimes, they would communicate like they did when they first spoke, standing at their windows, writing on their pads and talking between their houses. Donghyuck, like Mark had already noticed during their first meeting, was way too witty to hold up with and his friends weren't any better. Mark met all of them for the first time a few months after Donghyuck and his own meeting. 

There were three of them. Jaemin, Renjun, Yangyang. All of them had some kind of disability.

Jaemin was deaf, Renjun blind and Yangyang, much to Mark's dismay, only hard of hearing and a little brat. Yangyang had hearing aids but preferred not to wear them in louder settings like the bustling café they were in since they would make it unbearable sometimes. He always asked what Mark had just said even though Donghyuck had told him just before that he could read lips basically perfectly. Even Donghyuck could talk with him and he didn't even have a voice Yangyang wouldn't be able to hear well. Goddamn little brat.

“Sorry what was that?”

“Yangyang,” Renjun warned, smacking Yangyang straight into the stomach, surprising accuracy for the fact that he shouldn't have any idea of how to get Yangyang to double over in pain. Jaemin laughed and that was exactly why Mark was sure something like that wasn't unusual.

 _I'm sorry, just ignore him or something, I don't know why I brought him along_ , Donghyuck apologized, smiling. Mark waved dismissively, he was used to stuff like this, at least to some degree. None of his friends were as mischievous but they all had something up their sleeves.

“It's fine, really, this isn't anything out of the ordinary. If anything, Yangyang reminds me of one of my relatives.”

Yangyang hummed even though he would only have been able to read Mark's lips because he had not spoken any louder than before. Donghyuck raised an eyebrow and so did Renjun.

“Did you mean in terms of disability,” Renjun asked, “or annoyability?”

“That's not a word,” Yangyang quipped, earning another smack to his stomach. Renjun then went on to explain how Yangyang did, in fact, posses annoyability because there was no one else on his level and no one would ever be. This ensued in a squabble between a blind boy with surprising accuracy and a hard of hearing boy that pretended like he couldn't tell what someone was saying from far away.

Donghyuck pinched the bridge of his nose and Jaemin laughed again, raising his hands to sign because he was the only one who couldn't talk _and_ didn't like writing on a pad. It made Mark feel guilty for some reason, that he didn't know sign language. He'd asked Donghyuck before whether he should learn it but Donghyuck had only shaken his head and insisted that he didn't have to.

 _Anyways, Mark, what are your hobbies? We've only been talking about uninteresting things until now_ , Donghyuck translated and Mark smiled at Jaemin. He seemed polite, like someone who only showed all of his facets when you knew him for long enough. At the same time, Mark already grew to like him. 

“I'm into playing the guitar a lot lately. Wouldn't call it a hobby though, more of an interest in it, I guess. Hobbies aren't really something I have the time for if I want to keep my relationships with people my age,” Mark replied, accidentally disclosing more than he had wanted to but hoping none of the boy's would notice. He deliberately spoke while directly facing Jaemin who was sitting at the head of the table. Since he was just as good at reading lips as Yangyang was, Mark didn't have to write it down or sign, still there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

While Jaemin was signing to Donghyuck so quickly it kind of seemed like his hands were blurring, Renjun spoke up again.

“Why did you say that? What did Jaemin ask? Do you wanna know my hobby?”

“Uhm...” Mark glanced at Donghyuck writing on his pad and then shrugged. “Jaemin asked what my hobbies were. Feel free to tell me yours.”

Renjun grinned and leaned back and it was only then that Mark noticed his and Yangyang's hand dangling between them, fingers intertwined and not looking like they'd let go any time soon. It was hard to hold back a smile then and when Mark looked up at Yangyang, the boy was grinning from ear to ear, putting his pointer finger to his lips.

Renjun, unaware of having been discovered just now, excitedly began, “Well, it might seem strange but I actually really enjoy drawing. I mean, I can't see shit but I like to imagine my pictures don't look that bad. If I want to colour it, I need someone to tell me what colour I'm even holding but even so, I like it. I'm basically the Beethoven of art.” Renjun hesitated. “Come to think of it, there are probably quite a lot of blind artists aren't there?”

Yangyang snorted but instead of hitting him again, Renjun only scowled. Donghyuck tapped Mark's arm, demanding his attention again. It was only then that Mark remembered that he was technically having a conversation with Jaemin. The boy was looking at him with kind eyes when Mark turned to apologize, and waved dismissively, pointing towards Donghyuck's pad.

_My boyfriend also plays guitar! Maybe you guys could bond over that or something. He's kinda insecure about his playing and I can't really assure him so it would be nice if someone with experience could._

Mark smiled brightly and nodded.

“Yeah, sure, it would be cool when we meet next time to talk with someone about it. You could bring him along, right? That wouldn't be a problem?”

Jaemin shook his head, beaming, and immediately taking out his phone. Renjun popped his lips, leaning over the table and Mark took the hint, leaning forward as well. Yangyang was still grinning, looking at Renjun like he hung the stars in the sky, making Mark feel warm inside from just watching the two.

“Y'know,” Renjun whispered, “being blind in this group really sucks. I mean, right now I'm pretty sure it was Jaemin you answered to but I have no fucking idea if I'm right. And sometimes those fuckers are even too lazy to type what they say into their phone for it to talk for them. Do you know how fucking silent it is sometimes when Hyuckie, Minnie and me hang out? The only thing I can hear is the moving of hands and neither of them bother to explain anything to me.”

Mark snorted, breaking into laughter and leaning back at the scowl on Renjun's face. He looked so seriously bothered, somehow that made it even funnier.

“What're you laughing about?” Renjun grumbled, pouting and flopping back into his chair. Mark shook his head as Yangyang patted Renjun's shoulder. Jaemin tapped Mark's hand before Mark could answer, gesturing to Donghyuck.

 _Tell him that we love him too_ , was written on the pad, Donghyuck winking and making fingerguns. Again, Mark snorted and nodded, replying to Renjun, “I just imagined it and you can't deny it's a funny scene. By the way, Hyuck says they love you too.”

Renjun muttered about something or another under his breath but ultimately decided on letting go of Yangyang's hand to sign something. Mark should really learn how to sign, considering the group of people he would be associating with in the future. And it would probably not only stay limited to the four other boys at the table since there were quite a few people who had to use sign language to communicate.

He leaned over to Doghyuck to whisper, “What did he say?”

_Fuck off_

Giggling, Mark leaned back again. This group seemed like so much fun, there was no way you couldn't enjoy spending time with them. That reminded Mark of something. Sitting in a way both Yangyang and Jaemin could read his lips, he raised his hand to get everybody's attention on him. When everyone was looking, he asked, “Would you guys like to meet my friends? They're a bit of a rowdy bunch but I think you guys would get along.”

They all glanced at each other, Donghyuck tilting his head and Yangyang, as well as Renjun, signing something. Ultimately, it was Donghyuck who responded, _Of course we'd like that. If you'd just give all of them your number and they give you theirs, we can create a group chat and all talk about it together._

Mark nodded, immediately getting his phone out and handing it to Jaemin before he or any of the others could forget about it. Well, Donghyuck had Mark's number anyways but it would be easier to just get everyone's number and put them in one group at the same time.

It was only then that something occured to Mark. He turned to look at Renjun, not that the younger boy would know, glancing down at his and Yangyang's intertwined fingers again.

“Hey, Renjun,” he began and Renjun perked up, “how come you know how to sign? I mean, it's kind of irrelevant for blind people since you can't see it. And harder to learn too.”

“Ah, well, I lost my vision when I was, like, ten and one of my parents is deaf so signing is like my second language. Honestly, it only benefits me in situations in which I have to tell someone something without anyone else noticing though I mostly just use it to tell my friends to fuck off.”

Mark laughed and Renjun grinned, beckoning him closer before turning his head away from the table, making it impossible for any of the boys to read his lips as he said, “Don't tell them I said this but at times they forget that I'm blind so they sign something to me or ask me if something looks good and it's, honestly, really cute.”

Mark hummed and smiled, whispering back, “I bet Yangyang's the cutest when that happens.”

Before Renjun could answer, Yangyang tapped Renjun's, and Donghyuck Mark's, arm, bringing them back to the table. The boys were pouting, especially Jaemin as Donghyuck held up his pad, asking, _He didn't say anything embarrassing, did he?_

Grinning, Mark shook his head, reading the question out loud for Renjun who just laughed instead of answering.

The boys continued pouting, one as cute as the other, though in Mark's opinion Donghyuck definitely was the cutest. So technically, Yangyang was as cute as Jaemin and Donghyuck was cuter than them.

The ringing of Mark's phone pulled out of his thoughts, glancing at the caller ID.

**Incoming Call**

**Donkey**

Mark looked up again, already lifting his phone to accept the call.

“Sorry you guys, I'll take this real quick.”

The boys nodded, Renjun immediately turning to threaten the others not to use sign language to communicate lest they wanted him to beat their asses. Mark grinned as he accepted the call, holding the phone up to his ear.

“What's up?” he asked just to be drowned out by the loud exclamation Yangyang threw at Renjun like the other was the one hard of hearing.

“Mark,” Hendery said in lieu of a greeting, voice completely serious. “Do you think it would be acceptable for me to break up with Xuxi and Jun because they went on a date without me and left me with nothing but mint chocolate to snack on?”

Mark huffed a laugh, rolling his eyes with a smile on his face. All three of his friends were too dramatic for their own good.

“If you break up with them, who's going to buy you take out when you're too lazy to move? Who's going to replace all the empty milk cartoons in the fridge? Who's going to live with you and love you even though you're a bit dumb sometimes?”

Hendery hummed as the boys Mark was currently at a table with looked at him with raised eyebrows, except for Jaemin who'd probably not read Mark lips. Mark smiled at them and shrugged. At the same time Hendery proclaimed, “You're right, I'm never going to find boyfriends like them again, I mean, the way Xuxi can just pick me up and carry me to bed and totally take control over-”

“Okay,” Mark interrupted his friend with a raised voice, “I do _not_ need to hear that. Just tell them to bring you something, I'm sure they won't be against it.”

“But they'll come back late in the evening, I'm hungry now,” Hendery whined, causing Mark to sigh. He know where this was going, not that he particularly had anything against it. “Can't you get me something, please? I'll love you for ever and ever.”

“Okay, what do you want?”

“Get me some instant rice pudding, I'm in the mood for garbage food.”

Mark shook his head but smiled as he agreed to do so since he'd already paid for all of his food and drinks anyways. Hendery whooped and screamed, “I love you, Mark! See you soon!”

“Love you too,” Mark barely got out before Hendery hung up. Hendery had broken his foot a few weeks back so he couldn't go shopping all by himself anymore since he couldn't carry the bags when he was walking on crutches. That was also the reason his boyfriends, Yukhei and Dejun, had gone on a date without him. They had gotten tickets to an amusement park before the whole fiasco with Hendery had happened and had asked Mark if he wanted to accompany them in their boyfriends' stead. But since Mark had already made plans with Donghyuck and his friends, he had declined.

“Who was that? You guys sounded close.”

“And you're abandoning us for them,” Yangyang added to Renjun's statement, arms crossed. “I mean, I only understood, like, half of what you were saying but still.”

Mark smiled and shook his head slightly, getting up from his seat as he answered, “Well, I'd hope we'd sound close considering, he's my friend. And since he asked me a favour I would feel really bad not doing him, I hope you guys won't mind if I excuse myself now. We can hang out again soon, you seem really cool.”

Donghyuck beamed, Yangyang blushed a little, Renjun just smirked and Jaemin wrote down on a napkin, _It's because we_ are _cool._

Mark only laughed and grabbed his coat, pulling it on. But before he could say goodbye for good, Donghyuck got up as well, signing something to Yangyang before grabbing his jacket as well.

“He said, he's going to come with you since his parents asked him to be home as soon as possible and he'd like to walk home with you since you guys live next to each other,” Yangyang translated for Mark with a smile. Mark nodded, hooking his and Donghyuck's arms, both of them bidding the group their goodbyes before exiting the café.

* * *

Mark had never been so on edge before when he introduced someone to his friends. While all of the ones before had been friendly aquiantances at best, Donghyuck was definitely more than that. Not only did Mark have a massive crush on him, his feelings only growing for the younger boy the more be got to know him, in a way, Mark knew Donghyuck liked him in some way as well. So taking him to meet Hendery, even if it only was to deliver the instant rice pudding he had bought, felt like taking him to be approved by his family.

Donghyuck stopped in the middle of the sidewalk before pulling Mark over, taking out his phone and rapidly typing on it. Mark waited patiently, though he wondered what Donghyuck wanted to say to him since they had talked a lot in the store while they were searching for the food Hendery had requested as well as some snacks.

_You seem a bit nervous, Mark. Are you okay? If you don't want me to go with you, I can go home myself, I know my way around. I don't have to meet your friend yet if you don't want us to._

“No,” Mark said, shaking his head. It seemed like Donghyuck had taken his jittery hands as a sign of him being uncomfortable with Donghyuck coming with him. “No, Hyuck, it's really fine. I was just a bit nervous because Hendery can be overwhelming... Though I suppose with your friends you're used to that.”

Donghyuck beamed before nodding, linking their pinkies together before resuming to walk. Casual and small skinship like this was something Mark had gotten used to with Donghyuck, his heart not skipping a beat anymore every time Donghyuck touched him in some way, though he still blushed every time he kissed his cheek. 

Once, Donghyuck had convinced Mark to kiss the younger boy on the cheek for a change. He had rewarded Mark with the brightest smile, pink cheeks and a peck on the tip of his nose before disappearing inside his building, leaving Mark to stand in front of the door, completely flustered.

 _You're cute_ , Donghyuck had texted him just a few minutes after and Mark could see him smile at his phone through their windows.

Now, their pinkies linked, Mark sneaking glances at Donghyuck, he had the same smile on his face. He looked beautiful when he smiled like he didn't have a care in the world and Mark hoped he would always be able to cause a smile like that.

“We're here,” he mumbled, almost missing the entrance to his friends' building, too distracted by Donghyuck beside him, their pinkies tightly wound around each other. Mark rang the bell, the door opening not much later, Hendery not even bothering to ask who it was.

“Come on,” Mark said, turning to face Donghyuck as he pushed the door open. “My friends have the luxury of living on the second floor so we won't have to walk up too many stairs. I wish our parents had thought of that when moving into the flats.”

Donghyuck nodded, a grin on his face as he followed Mark up the stairs, letting go of Mark in favour of grabbing onto the railing. It seemed like it was more of a habit than anything else as Mark had seen Donghyuck race up the stairs every other day but still keeping his hands on the railing. It was probably drilled into him as a kid not to ever let it go if he could help it.

Mark chuckled, already spotting Hendery standing in the opened door to his and his boyfriends' apartment. He was standing there on his crutches, looking down the stairs, his face brightening as he saw Mark ascend them.

Donghyuck and Mark arrived safe and sound, Mark hoping to cut off his friend before he even started asking questions about Donghyuck, thrusting the grocery bag at him and declaring, “I got you food, more than you wanted. It's your treat the next time we get ice cream.”

“Oh nice but who's this?” Hendery asked, a grin on his face as he eyed Donghyuck. Mark did not feel good about this. “Your boyfriend?”

Mark blushed a bright red, slapping Hendery on the arm as the other broke into a laugh, wobbling with his crutches as if he was going to fall over.

“He's not my boyfriend,” Mark retorted resolutely but Hendery only smugly replied, “Yeah and I'm Mariah Carey's long lost son.”

Donghyuck only giggled at the exchange, though mute, his body shook and he covered his mouth. His cheeks were tinted a cute pink and, if this made him so happy, maybe Mark didn't have that much against it after all. Hendery fully turned to Donghyuck now, still grinning as he stuck out a hand.

“I'm Hendery, it's nice to meet you. I'm sure Mark told us your name at some point but I zoned out pretty quickly every time he talked about you. I do have to give him this though-” He tilted his head left and right, as if he was checking Donghyuck out- “you really are as beautiful as the evening sun.”

Again blushing bright red, Mark slapped his hand in front of Hendery's mouth to stop him from saying any more embarrassing stuff.

“Stop talking! I told you this in confidence.”

At that Donghyuck opened his mouth and leaned back in a way one would if they were laughing, still covering his mouth. His eyes and nose scrunched as he gasped for air, Mark pouting at how funny Donghyuck apparently thought this was. Hendery exposing and embarrassing him in front of his crush was definitely not funny.

“He's cute,” Hendery mumbled against Mark's hand, muffling his voice. “But I'm still hungry so if you could prepare the food for me, I'd be eternally grateful.”

Mark sighed but took his hands off of Hendery, shooting him a glare to warn him from bringing stuff like that up ever again. Hendery only grinned in response before painstakingly turning around, inviting Donghyuck in over his shoulder before hobbling down the hall, into the living room.

Sighing again, Mark followed after him, assuring Donghyuck with a smile that it was alright. Donghyuck hesitantly went after him, his usual boisterous ways nowhere to be found.

As Mark moved around carelessly as if this was his apartment, Donghyuck looked here and there meekly, more shy than he had even been when he had been at Mark's for the first time. It was honestly really cute how his pink cheeks accentuated the little moles and his eyes were big and seemed like they were sparkling.

“Are you coming, Mark's love of his life? I have loads of embarrassing stories to tell you while I wait for Mark to burn down the kitchen,” Hendery shouted from the living room and Mark felt his face heat up. The grin on Donghyuck's face was massive, his eyes glinting as he looked over at Mark. Ever since that first kiss on the cheek on the day they had met, with a vague allusion towards some kind of feelings neither of them had said anything about it ever again but there had been something simmering just underneath everything, at least for Mark with certainty. 

With a squint of his eyes, Donghyuck turned and trudged through the door to the living room, being welcomed by a loud Hendery. He didn't even ask for Donghyuck's name, jumping straight into the story of Mark mistaking roadnames and getting lost, making everyone worry because he hadn't had a phone at the time.

Mark sighed and continued on his way to the kitchen, throwing a look into the plastic bag in his hand. He'd barely ever made rice pudding so he was hoping it wouldn't be too disastrous but there was no way of knowing until it was done.

Sighing again, Mark listened to the one-sided conversation in the living room and did his utmost not to let anything go up in flames. It was a little bit calming, the quiet atmosphere and Mark couldn't help but daydream about moving out and finding a place with someone, having roommates and listen to quiet sounds of other people live.

“Mark, are you still not done?” Hendery asked, voice raised. “We're fucking starving!”

“What do you mean _we_ ,” Mark answered, appalled, “Hyuck ate something less than an hour ago and he didn't say anything about being hungry.”

“People can change their minds, Marky.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don't,” Hendery sing-songed and Mark just gave up, pulling out two plates instead of just the one he had originally planned to take. With friends like his and a weak enough mind, Mark got used to spontaneous changes in plans. It wasn't like it bothered him, it was actually quite endearing how well Hendery and Donghyuck seemed to be getting along, it made Mark happy in a way it probably shouldn't.

He split it into thirds, two for Hendery, one for Donghyuck, taking both plates into his hands. As he looked down on it, he felt a bit like a maid, chuckling at the thought.

“Hurry it up, bro.”

“Yes, yes, I'm coming, chill out.”

Treading carefully, Mark made his way through the hallway into the living room. Hendery and Donghyuck were sitting on the couch, facing each other, Donghyuck cross-legged and Hendery one leg tucked under himself, the one with the injured foot dangling off of the couch, looking as cozy as they possibly could. Donghyuck was basically glowing, phone in hand and Hendery's grin looked approving. Both of them eyed Mark as he made his way over to them, though Hendery was mostly just focused on the food.

Mark put down the plates on the table in front of them, putting his hands on his hips as he inquired, “Do you gentlemen want anything to drink or are you satisfied as it is?”

Hendery laughed and asked for 'just water', Donghyuck wanted to know if they had juice. Somehow, though it was irrational, Donghyuck asking for juice seemed so cute to Mark. Everything about Donghyuck seemed cute to Mark if he was being honest so he just patted the younger boy on the head before going back into the kitchen to get the two their desired drinks.

 _This is really good_ , Donghyuck complimented him when he came back, glasses in hand. Mark beamed, setting them down and thanking him, though it _was_ only instant rice pudding. 

Hendery couldn't let things stay as they were, of course, immediately tacking on that it was average at best and that Dejun, if he wanted to, could do way better. Mark argued he was blinded by his feelings and Hendery shot back that Mark should keep quiet if he valued his life.

Bantering with his friends like this was fun and made Mark think of how much Donghyuck's would get along with them. They should really schedule a meeting soon, he couldn't wait for all of them to meet.

* * *

“So,” Mark said awkwardly, a hand on the back of his neck, “I hope you had fun today. Meeting Hendery wasn't planned but it worked out fine in the end, so I'm glad.”

 _Likewise_ , Donghyuck responded, a smile on his face.

They were standing in front of their buildings, struggling to say goodbye for the day. After all, parting was always the hardest part.

The two of them had departed from Hendery's after the food had been eaten and the glasses emptied. Mark had done the dishes and left Donghyuck and Hendery to talk a bit more. Those goodbyes had been said pretty quickly, Mark informing Hendery of his plans with Donghyuck's friends before they went down the stairs, waving up at Hendery with the promise of all of them meeting up soon.

Mark bit his lip, trying to think of something to say. Truthfully, he didn't want to part with Donghyuck just yet but his parents were home and they didn't like having people over and Donghyuck never really extended an invitation to his own flat so Mark didn't think he would now.

He repeatedly pressed his pointer finger and thumb together, pursing his lips. There just wasn't a topic that came to mind and Mark didn't want to keep Donghyuck outside for no reason so he sighed, giving up on the conversation just as Donghyuck tapped his arm.

When Mark looked up, Donghyuck was holding his writing pad, his neat handwriting making an appearance again. It seemed like Donghyuck liked to alternate between using his pad and his phone, depending solely on what he was feeling more in that moment.

_Are all of your friends of Chinese descendance?_

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, I didn't really think of mentioning it since it's just what I'm used to. Come to think of it, aren't Yangyang and Renjun also Chinese?”

_Yeah. If your other friends are anything like Hendery, the five of them are probably going to talk in Mandarin just to screw us over._

Mark laughed at the thought but agreed. He could see it, their five Chinese friends leaving them behind to speak in their second language. Donghyuck smiled and flipped a page of his pad, taking his time in writing.

 _Can I ask you something?_ it read, prompting Mark to raise an eyebrow as he answered, “Of course, Hyuck, why shouldn't you?”

Donghyuck hesitated but wrote it down in the end. He stared at the words on the pad for a while and Mark wondered what it was that made him like this. Normally, Donghyuck wouldn't think twice about what he wrote. This whole ordeal made Mark nervous, though he tried to seem composed as to not give away too much.

Finally, Donghyuck held out his pad but he avoided Mark's eyes, turning his head to the side.

 _Please take the pad._ Mark took it slowly, glancing up at Donghyuck before continuing to read. _I know we don't really talk about feelings and stuff but we've known each other for almost three months now and I'm getting impatient. And since Hendery said so much today, I'm also feeling a bit hopeful. Actually, I wanted to know, ever since the beginning, what do you think of me?_

“Hyuck,” Mark mumbled, looking up from the pad to the younger boy. Donghyuck's ears were red as he jabbed his finger at the last few words on the paper.

_If you want to know what I think of you, first, then turn to the last page._

Frowning, Mark flipped through empty, empty, empty pages in case something was written there too, finally landing on the very last one without any messages inbetween. The page was almost completely filled with Donghyuck's writing and small drawings like a space heater, a guitar and a bird's nest. Tracing the pictures, Mark lifted his head, asking, just to make sure, “Can I really read this?”

Donghyuck nodded, not red anymore but his eyes still wide open like he wanted to take in every detail about Mark's reaction. Honestly, Mark was nervous to read what Donghyuck felt towards him but the day had to come at one point and he'd rather it be sooner than later if he didn't misinterpret every time Donghyuck kissed his cheek or nose or when he linked their fingers.

_Dear Mark,_

_ever since I first saw you through our windows, playing your guitar with a smile on you face, I thought you looked really cute. You always seemed really diligent with everything you did, be it playing your guitar or writing things._

_At times, I would catch you looking over to me and I hoped you were as interested in me as I was in you._

_Though I didn't know you well at the time, I felt you were a nice person and I wanted to get to know you better because I'd rather try and possibly discover you're an asshole than not try at all. To be honest, I may have had a tiny crush on you when I first waited to talk to you._

Mark hesitated at the phrasing. He didn't dare to glance up at Donghyuck and there was still more to go through so Mark had no choice but to continue on without giving those words too much attention. It did make him a little happy to know Donghyuck had had a crush on him but-

Stopping his train of thought right there, Mark shook his head, took a deep breath and picked up where he had left off.

_My impulsive decision that day and you being the nicest, sweetest, kindest, cutest person in existence only made me crush harder on you._

_Over time, as I got to know more and more about you, the situation just became worse and worse. The way you hold yourself and how you talk and act, it all feels very warm and cozy and I just want to snuggle up to you and never let go. It's really cute how you look in the morning with your hair ruffled and not bothering to do anything about it until the very last minute. Your glasses make you look so soft and homey, sometimes when I see you through my window, I have to restrain myself from just showing up unannounced and ~~peppering kisses over your face~~ giving you affection._

_Now, I hope you get where I'm going with this because I'm already burning up with what I've written. There's so much more but I'm afraid if I continue, I'm going to set myself on fire._

_I don't know how you feel and if you knew how I feel about you before you read this letter but I hope, if you don't like me, that we can continue to be friends after you've properly rejected me. I will try not to bother you too much. But if you like me back, please don't say anything, I'm already embarrassed enough as it is. Actions speak louder than words, if you catch my drift._

Mark snorted, his eyes scanning over the drawings. So that's what the heater and the bird's nest were for. The deer in the upper corner was still a mystery but the glasses were self-explanatory. Donghyuck was just so immensely cute, Mark felt his heart swell with feelings that were definitely not of platonic nature.

Though he was pretty sure he was as red as could be and probably didn't look a smidge attractive but Donghyuck had asked for no words and who was Mark not to obey.

Finally, he looked up at the younger boy, only to find him with his eyes on Mark already, eyebrows drawn just a little bit together and his eyes wide. He looked a bit like a small animal, a squirrel or a quokka, with his soft cheeks and his big, brown eyes and Mark was swooning over him as always.

Mark put the pad down and stepped even closer to Donghyuck than they were already standing, completely disregarding that they were still in public and anyone could see. Heck, people could come out of the building and almost walk right into them but Mark didn't care at that point. He just wanted to assure Donghyuck that he didn't have to forget about his feelings and didn't have to fear being rejected.

Carefully, Mark placed his free hand on the back of Donghyuck's head and, after taking a shuddering breath, pressed a kiss to the corner of Donghyuck's mouth. Donghyuck gasped, turning his head, their noses brushing with their close proximity.

“I know you said not to say anything but I want to answer your words with my own. I like you too, Hyuckie. I like you so much,” Mark confessed and watched as a brilliant smile broke out on Donghyuck's face. His eyes seemed to sparkle and his whole face lit up, the adoration in Mark threatening to spill over and make itself known to the whole world.

Before that could happen though, Donghyuck grabbed Mark's face with both of his hands, cupping the older boy's cheeks. He glanced down at Mark's lips and tilted in head as if in question and Mark hoped so so much that he wasn't misunderstanding this so he breathed, “You can kiss me if you want to.”

The press of Donghyuck's soft lips against his felt like Mark was floating on clouds. It was really not much more than that, just an innocent kiss that didn't get taken any further but Mark couldn't be happier. This was something he had hoped would happen for a while now. He didn't mind that people could see them, didn't care if they were giving them funny looks. Right now, the only thing that mattered to Mark was the way Donghyuck's eyes fluttered open as he pulled back and the smile that presented itself in front of him. Unable to hold back, Mark returned the smile full force. Though he never would've thought that the confession would go like this, the result was exactly as he had wanted it.

“You're really cute,” Mark mumbled, being rewarded with a scrunch of Donghyuck's nose and eyes. “Would you like to go on a date with me next Friday? Just us two?”

Donghyuck nodded immediately, stepping back and pulling out his phone to tap on it.

 _Do you wanna discuss the details later?_ he asked and Mark responded, “Yeah, sure, I'm pretty sure your parents are expecting you back soon. I'll text you later, okay?”

_Yeah, okay._

Mark, encouraged by the way Donghyuck seemed to be glowing, leaned forward and pecked the younger boy on the lips once more before lifting the writing pad and handing it over again.

“When did you write this, anyways? It wasn't like you did it just now.”

Donghyuck blinked once, twice, before sheepishly holding up his pointer finger. Mark tilted his head, trying to make sense of it, asking, “One? One day, so yesterday? Or a week ago?”

Shaking his head slightly, Donghyuck avoided Mark's eyes as he mouthed, _month_.

Mark's eyes widened as the hand that had still been laying on the back of Donghyuck's head wandered to the younger boy's cheeks. He hadn't expected it to have been that long. Thinking back on a particular, crossed out, line in the letter, Mark grinned, pressing a kiss to Donghyuck's forehead before he muttered, “Well, at least now you can come over and pepper kisses all over my face whenever you want to.”

This time it was Donghyuck who blushed a bright red as Mark skipped towards his own door with keys in hand. It was a tiny revenge for when Donghyuck had left him standing with a red face after that first cheek kiss.

“See you soon, Hyuckie! You're always welcome to express your affection!”


End file.
